My Silent Tears
by kawaiiteen
Summary: Kouichi thought it was a dream. A simple dream couldn't hurt anyone.Then something happened. He thought no one cared. But then he was proven wrong


Chapter 1

Made by Kawaii teen

_I'm standing in the middle of a bridge and I've been told that its really easy to cross….I look at the other side and see that there is green grass and a breeze coming…..A cool breeze. A welcoming breeze. I desperately want to go but when I take a step forward. The bridge creaks….How is it that I can cross the bridge till here that easily and then after that cannot cross it? Then suddenly…KOUICHI….I hear someone call out for me. I look at the other end and see that my grandmother is standing there her hands spread out for me... "Kouichi….honey…Come here…Come to me..."I just look at her and smile, tears forming in my eyes…I hadn't seen my grandma in ages. I so desperately wanted to go…I took a step forward. I looked at her again. She was looking so happy…she was gesturing me to come over to her…the way she did when I was little. Then I take a few more steps ignoring the creaks the bridge was making…I looked down to see that underneath the bridge there are streams…they are as clear as crystal and the water is ticking down so calmly. Then I take another step…Something inside me is telling me that I shouldn't go any farther. Then I look back. I'm really surprised to see a man gesturing me to go ahead….A man in black. Pale…He grins and that grin scared me out of my wits….Then I look ahead and then suddenly….KOUICHI!I whip my head and look back to see Kouji standing there looking horrified….DONT GO!...I'm really confused and the man grins and then..._

A thirteen year old boy shot up in his bed, sweat tickling down his face. He was breathing heavily and he felt strong hands squeezing his shoulders…..

"Kouichi….Are you ok……It was just……A nightmare……." His twin brother Kouji said to him. The other was still breathing heavily, His heart beating a mile a minute.

Then Kouji stood up and turned on the lights. Kouichi was looking at the floor ….Somehow looking pale….Kouji then turned on and went over to his brother and took his hand.

Kouji P.o.V

What's the matter with him? Did he have a nightmare? Kouichi looks so scared. I just go up to him to squeeze his hand. He looked up at me.

"Kouichi…Is everything okay." I ask him giving his hand another squeeze. He looked at me his eyes glistening with tears. And suddenly he hugged me. I hugged back tightly. He mumbles something…..

"Kouichi Its okay…Everything's okay now. It was just a nightmare". I look at him and wipe away his tears. He smiled.

"You know I was scared to death" He says laughing a bit. Maybe he was feeling much better now. I decided not to talk to him about the nightmare he had.

Kouichi's P.o.V

I can barely breathe. I could feel so much sweat on my face. Then Kouji turned on the lights and I was so relieved. Then I remember my grandmother from the dream and I have an urge to cry my heart out. I can feel tears forming. Then Kouji comes and He says that it's ok.

I suddenly hug him so tightly. He hugs back. That dream scared me so much. Was it an omen or a sign for something...It was just a dream. Dreams can't be real.

I find myself smiling at him. He smiles back warmly. Then he tries to stifle a yawn. I laugh a bit.

"I think we should go back to sleep now ok" I said yawning. "Good night" He says before going back to his bed.

I curled up in my blanket and then I couldn't sleep. What was that dream about. I could just remember something's……..My grandmother telling me to come to her…..I was hesitating a bit. I was on a bridge……She looked really happy. I was crying. There was green grass……Cool breeze….Streams…As clear as crystal…..A man in black…Waving. The bridge………It was all so confusing!

But I don't have a good feeling about this. Thing are not great for me. Moms not talking to me. She's angry at me. So I couldn't talk to her about this dream. She was angry at me because I forgot to do something really important. There were these papers. Her office papers. She told me to get them and I forgot because I had to go with the others somewhere. Then the next day she came and started shouting at me because her papers were really important for her. I wanted to apologize but I never get the chance. She didn't talk to me for three days; mom had never got that angry. But still I could try…..

I looked at Kouji who was soundly sleeping. Then I tried to sleep myself. I took my cell phone and look at the time…..It said 2:56. It was almost three. I had to go to school tomorrow. Kouji had come to stay at my house because Satomi had gone for a course of higher studies and was living with her mother in Tokyo and dad had some business meeting in some other city….Now a days mom had got a new job with a good income plus we were living in a big house instead of an apartment. And the others were near us too….Now my sleep was starting to kick in. Then my eye lids started drooping and I felt all sleepy. I closed my eyes and went to sleep.

I heard something ringing in my ears. I was so disturbed. Why did I have to go to school today? Slowly I got out of bed to wake Kouji.

"Kouji….wake up" I said to him sleepily. He woke the instant I told him to. He looked at me sleepily. He yawned a bit. He went to the other bathroom while I went to mine. I changed and went down stairs for breakfast. Kouji was already there….I looked at my mom. She avoided me. I thought what was wrong. Then I remembered that I had an argument with her. I'll apologize to her today. I took a seat on the kitchen dining table and mom poured some orange juice in my cup. I just stared at it. Then I saw Kouji drinking his so I started drinking mine. Kouji was awake while I was half asleep.

The only thing that bothered me was that why was mom still angry at me. The way she ignored me made me so sad. I looked at my watch. It read 7:28. It meant we had to go now. Kouji was starting to go when my mom kissed him on the cheek. I left without saying anything to get my bag. I had to admit I was jealous.

"Kouichi…C'mon lets go" Kouji said. I got my bag and got out of the house saying goodbye to mom But she ignored it completely which made me shatter into peaces inside…..I just got out………For most of the time I was silent. Kouji noticed that and decided to break the uncomfortable silence.

"C'mon…..Kouichi everything will be fine. Hey……If you want me to tell mom you're sorry I'd do that for you". Kouji said hopefully that this would lift my mood up.

It didn't work. I looked at him and could just smile. I so desperately wanted to cry. What did I do to deserve this? I mean my family meant everything to me. My mom and Kouji were the two things in my life I treasured the most. Well my dad…..He always ignored me. In my eyes he was just Kouji's father. Not _our_ father. It had been a year. Once I heard him say that he could never care for me the same way he did for Kouji…..He was a complete stranger to me…..

"Kouichi…Dads coming back today…right" Kouji said snapping me out of my thoughts.

"…….Yeah…I think so" I said absent mindedly.

Oh God…..I forgot my science project and today was the day that we had to submit it. Kouji noticed something was wrong and looked at me. I sighed.

"I think I forgot the science project at home. I'll go back home and get it. Its just a ten minutes walk." I said feeling really stupid.

" Ok lets go then" Kouji said and with that started walking. I stopped him.

" You don't have to go……I mean just go to school and tell the teacher about why I was late." I said. He looked at me surprised. I looked back at him. He then nodded.

" But…..You'll be alone" He said. Kouji never let me off anywhere without him especially after the stairs incident.

"C'mon Kouji what could happen to me in ten minutes. I'll be careful I promise." I said to him

He looked at me than said. "Oh………well you're right. I'll wait for you at school. Okay"Kouji said smiling and with that we went towards our own ways. I was thinking. I had to face dad again today when he would come pick Kouji today. I wish we were a simple family.

I was walking at a very slow pace. I was near home now. Then suddenly………

_**Beep Beep…..**_

I looked up just in time to see a car racing towards me. I closed my eyes as I was swept off my feet as I hit my head on the concrete road………_Hard…_

I could see people gathering around me. They were looking at me horrified.

_My vision was blurring…I couldn't breathe…I closed my eyes... and lost all awareness before remembering I hadn't apologized to my mother_………..

A/N: Guys……..This is going to be continued if you guys review……..PLLLLLLLLLLZZZZZZ REVIEW…..…PLEASE!


End file.
